1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel anisole mixture containing anisole and a mixture of alkyl anisoles and a liquid fuel composition containing said novel anisole mixture in an amount sufficient to increase the octane number of said liquid fuel composition. The Government of the United States of America has rights in this invention pursuant to contract No. DE-ACO1-79CS50022 awarded by the U.S. Department of Energy to Gulf Research & Development Company, a subsidiary of Gulf Oil Corporation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that liquid fuel compositions, particularly liquid hydrocarbon fuel compositions for spark ignition internal combustion engines, contain additives for the purpose of increasing the octane number of said liquid fuel compositions. For a long time tetraethyl lead has been the additive of choice. However, because of the environmental problems associated with the use of tetraethyl lead in liquid hydrocarbon fuels, the use of such metal additives is being reduced and higher octane values for such liquid hydrocarbon fuels is obtained by further refining thereof or by the use or organic additives that do not give rise to environmental properties.